Dawn: The Naruto Story
by 1-Cheese-1
Summary: You know about Naruto. You might watch the anime or read the manga or both. But what if Naruto had a difference? What if there was one person who could change the outcomes? What if that person so happens to be Akira?
1. Chapter 1

First off- this isn't like other stories and in the OC's point of view. It's an over look of Naruto- there is just I've added another girl to team seven. And her name is-

Akira Kigzagari

Age 12, 13, 15

Home???

Hair: White

Eyes: Aqua blue

Notes: Yah, I know Akira is most commonly a boy name. But it can be a girl name.

Also- not much info up there huh? Well, if you read- you find out about Akira.

Need a pronunciation of her last name? Kig-sa-gar-i. That simple.

Oh. Considerable if you haven't watched Naruto or read the manga- and don't want to know what happens, meaning (spoilers) I wouldn't read. -.- Now- read along!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the genin selection. Naruto lazily got up, and got dressed, wondering what the selection test would be over. He exited his room and headed for the academy. He entered the building and sat down. "Great- please- please be easy.." He prayed in his mind. He hoped that it wouldn't be the transformation jutsu, because Iruka had had enough of his- er- perverted jutsu. He lazily thought back to the day before.

**Flash back time**!

Iruka had just yelled at Naruto when a girl with white hair entered the room. He looked up from yelling at Naruto and directed his attention to the girl. She handed him a note- and Iruka nodded.

"So, you're here to take the genin exam?" He asked. The white haired girl nodded. "Well- since it says that you should be on the academy's level, can you please use the transformation jutsu?" Iruka asked. The girl nodded, and then in a flash of smoke the girl had transformed into a dog no bigger than a watermelon. (Considering the normal sized watermelons…)

Then another flash of smoke and the girl was back. Iruka nodded, and wrote something on the piece of paper the girl had handed him. He told her to take it to the Hokage. She walked out of the room, and Iruka went back to yelling at Naruto.

**End of flashback **

Now- Iruka was yelling at him again. But this time to give him back a scroll that Naruto had taken. And Then Mizuki told him that he was a demon.

"Is that why.." Naruto thought to himself. "Why everyone rejected me.."

"Naruto run! Iruka said, as he fended of Mizuki. Naruto wide eyed escaped into the bushes. He could hear movement in the trees behind him and then a hand grabbed his arm.

"Stay down- or you'll get killed." It was the girl before. Why was she here? Then- in a flash Mizuki was attacking Iruka. Naruto used his Shadow clone justu to save his Sensei. Mizuki was then knocked out.

"Naruto, close your eyes." Iruka said, and then he put a headband on Naruto. As Naruto danced around and told Iruka to take him To Ichiraku Ramen- the white haired girl departed.

"Maybe I should tell him- It only gets harder from here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had sat down, and the giant argument over Sasuke was finished. Iruka now had a list out- and was announcing teams.

"Okay everyone- settle down." he said examining the list. "First- team seven's teammates. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes!" Naruto thought, as Sakura looked like she was going to be sick.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes!" It was Sakura's turn to be happy, and Naruto had lost all excitement for his team.

"And.." Iruka said looking at the list. "Due to an odd number- the three man squad of team seven will have a fourth member. Akira Kigzagari." Akira- who had dislocated herself to the back of the room, (to avoid being eaten alive by Sasuke-craved fangirls…) had her head down and was about to go to sleep before her name was called. She opened one eye and looked at her teammates, without thinking anything. "You will have lunch- and then meet your supervisor. Class dismissed." They all scrambled out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just locked up- and transformed into Sasuke to get closer to Sakura. As he ran to where Sakura was eating (unknowing that his digestive track was dieing from spoiled milk..) Akira passed where Sasuke was tied up. She opened the window- planning to eat her lunch in peace- she now saw a kid with hair that looked like a chicken's butt tied up.

"You- okay?" She said quietly, hoping into the room and going over to chicken-butt-boy. She untied the knot on his hand and he untied his feet.

"That damn Naruto- when I get my hands on him."

"Why?" Akira asked. "Did he tie you up anyway."

"I don't know- I guessed her wasn't raised right or something."

"Well." Akira said, hiding her anger. "You shouldn't get mad at him. He has no parents to teach him right from wrong- but you wouldn't understand that- would you." She got up and was about to go out the window.

"Actually.." Chicken-hair said, "I do."

"Hn, me too." Then Akira jumped out of the window and decided to eat lunch somewhere else.

(Sorry I don't want to finish the scene of Constipated Naruto and his girl troubles- sorry.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just played a trick on the new team seven's teacher, and Their Sensei had just called them all idiots. They walked up to the roof top- and sat down. The Sensei now told them to introduce themselves.

Sakura Haruno had finished her 'likes' and 'unlikes' And Naruto had finished his Ramen fiasco.

Sasuke (chicken hair..) had now told of how he didn't like anything.. And now was blatering on about how he was going to kill a certain someone… How his only wish was revenge. Kakashi- their sensei- (yay!) Now told Akira who was glaring at Sasuke- to tell about herself.

"Oh." She said. "My name is Akira Kigzagari- I don't like anything, or hate anything either… And for my dreams for the future- who knows what it will hold."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the first chappe of the story. Next chapter will include the bell test. Reviewers get cake & cookies. I'll go up to chapter 5, and then I'll stop if I don't have some (it doesn't have to be a lot, ) Reviews. At least 3 and I'll submit go on to chapter 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I got lots of views, but only two rewiews. :[ But still- here's chapter 2! Oh, yah, looks like I will actually put a disclaimer on this one- ha.

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Naruto- shocker huh?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kakashi said- No one ate breakfast. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Akira walked to the training grounds from different directions. They stood up- not facing each other- and waited for there Sensei. Time passed and they all got impatient…. And finally Kakashi showed up.

"Where have you been?" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"I got lost." Kakashi said.

"Liar!!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Kakashi.

"Just calm down. As you all know- only nine out of the twenty three students can truly become genin." Kakashi explained, and his students all nodded their head. "So your teachers are supposed to test you- to see if you're capable." Kakashi then held up three bells. "The test that I've created for you, is that you have to get one of these three bells from me." He paused for dramatic effect. "Also- if you can't get them from me before lunch, I'll tie you to those," He pointed to the tree post, "And make you watch me eat." At that moment- all the students' stomachs grumbled. Kakashi then set the timer. "Now- come at me as if you were going to kill me."

In that moment- Sasuke and Sakura hid in the near by trees and bushes. Akira remanded seated in the spot she was before. Naruto then came running at Kakashi, getting ready to fight for the bells. Kakashi, truly not worried about Naruto pulled out his book. (Icha Icha paradise) "The first shinobi tactic, taijustu, hand-to-hand combat."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, "Why are you reading a book?"

"To see what happens at the end." Kakashi replied. Naruto then came running at Kakashi, trying to punch or kick him. Kakashi blocked his hits, and then moved himself behind Naruto. He had his hands to form a tiger seal, (or so it may seem..) And used Kohana's hidden leaf taijutsu supreme technique: One thousand years of pain. Poking Naruto in his bottom, Naruto flew off into the water. Kakashi opened his book again, as Sakura and Sasuke both thought about how they were two idiots.

Then- two shuriken flew out of the water- which Kakashi caught. Naruto then came out of the water. Then Naruto's shadow clones leaped out of the water- directed at Kakashi. Then one grabbed Kakashi behind, and held him in place for the others to attack. But then at the last moment- Kakashi replaced it with one of Naruto's shadow clones, and hid off in the trees. So Naruto ended up punching one of his own clones. Then Naruto threatened his clone being Kakashi and got into a fight with himself. (Ha, sounds weird..) Naruto then saw a bell hiding in the grass, thinking Kakashi had dropped it- and went for it, only to get tangled up in another trap. Kakashi picked back up the bell, and became a target for Sasuke……. And it was only a replacement. Sasuke moved, understanding that Kakashi did that to know his location- and ran. Sakura worried (clearly not about naruto…. :[) and began to chase after Sasuke. Then- as she stopped to catch her breathe- Kakashi ended up behind her, and putting her in genjutsu. "Genjutsu, the second shinobi tactic.." Meanwhile- Naruto got himself off of one trap, to fall for another. Then, Kakashi and Sasuke began to fight. Sasuke almost caught Kakashi in a trap- and Kakashi evaded it- Then used taijutsu on Kakashi- who blocked it. Sasuke almost managed to get a bell before Kakashi pulled him away.

Meanwhile- Sakura woke up and was looking for Sasuke, and Naruto got a plan to steal the lunches. Anyway.. Sasuke used his own fireball technique- (ninjutsu- the third shinobi tactic.) surprising Kakashi. But Kakashi avoided the attack- from going underneath Sasuke and pulling him into the ground, only leaving his head. Kakashi then walked away- and found Naruto about to eat the lunch. Sakura also saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground- and fainted. (Wow..) Sasuke managed to get out of the hole and wake Sakura up- and Sakura told him that there wasn't enough time to get a bell. So for the remainder of the time- Sasuke rambles on about 'that man'. (o.O)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the ground waiting for there Sensei's instructions, and Naruto had been tied to a pole (or whatever.) for almost stealing the lunches.

"You know- there is no reason for you to go back to the academy." Kakashi said. The team began to get happy- knowing they wouldn't go back- but clearly Kakashi wasn't finished. "All of you instead- should quit as ninjas." (Well- that brought down their spirits..) Then a rushing of grass came behind Kakashi, revealing to be Akira. (Ha- you may have noticed Akira was absent in this part- you'll see why..)

"Well- looks like you finally came back." Kakashi said, a little annoyed.

"Well- it looks like your forgetting one shinobi tactic." Akira said, staring at Kakashi.

"Hm? And what is that?" Akira raised her left hand up, and opened it to reveal a bell.

"The element of surprise."

"She- Got- A- Bell?" Sakura thought. "Sasuke couldn't even.."

"How did she do that?!?!" Naruto yelled in his head. Akira sat down-and Kakashi nodded, but then explained.

"Sakura, you weren't concerned at all about Naruto who was right with you- but you only cared about Sasuke, and you didn't even know where he was. Naruto- you were just running around all on your own- not really paying attention to anything. Akira, yes you managed to get a bell- but you didn't even lift a finger to get another one for your teammates." Kakashi said, turning to Sasuke- "You were only concerned about yourself. Missions are to be done together. If you don't work together- and act on your own selfless will, you and others can die." Kakashi paused. "Sasuke- Sakura- Akira- you three can eat. But I warn you- if you feed Naruto you automatically get knocked off." Kakashi then disappeared to eat his lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of four began eating- and Naruto stomach growled even louder after time passed.

"Here." Akira handed Naruto the rest of her half eaten food.

"A- Akira- Chan, we can't…" Sakura stopped when Sasuke offered his food to Naruto too. Judging that since maybe Sasuke and Akira had a point; Sakura offered her food to Naruto too. Unable to use his hands though- Sakura had to feed him herself. After one bite- A very angry Kakashi appeared. He had apparently knew they broke the rules. He summoned dark clouds over head- and then Naruto started to explain- and then Sasuke did.

"We're a four man team right? Then the team won't function properly if one is lagging behind."

"Yah!" Sakura said. "The four of us- we're one." Kakashi paused.

"The four of you are one, huh?" He said looking them over.

"You- pass." The storm cleared, and Kakashi explained. "You're the first. The other morons only did exactly what I said. Because- in the ninja world- those who don't follow the rules are considered trash.." (Whoo, speech time! YAY!) "And those who abandon their friends are worse then trash." Kakashi said. "The test is now over- all of you pass."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving back the lost pet- team seven gathered in the mission hall (they never named it… ha…) to get their next mission. Naruto had just explained that they were stronger than babysitting- and wanted a real mission. The Hokage agreed, and introduced their D- rank mission- to protect the bridge builder Tazuna.

Later….

They were outside the village, getting ready to depart on the mission.

"Tazuna-san," Sakura asked, "If you're from the country of wave, then," Sakura turned to Kakashi sensei, "Are there other ninja's there?" Kakashi then explained.

"No, there aren't any ninja in that country- but in other countries, other ninja's exist." He paused. "There are many countries here- and there is also ninja's and military power. That's how they keep balance with other countries. But on an island like the country of wave, which is dislocated from the main land- there is no need for a ninja village." Kakashi sighed, "The five countries that do have villages though, are lightning, water, wind, earth, and our own fire. They all have kage's that keep the balance in the country. One of them is the Hokage in our village." They continued walking a bit, and then stopped when Akira spoke up. "But- I was told that there once was another village." Akira said.

"Hm?"

"The forgotten village of shadows.."

"Oh? I'm surprised someone as young as you know about that." Kakashi said. "Yes, there were once six great shinobi villages. The land of fire, due to it size and that it was in the middle of the continent, once had two hidden villages. Kohana and Kagearigure."

"But.." Sakura said, "Why is it, 'The 'forgotten' village of shadows?"

"Because about five years ago- the village and everyone in it died. There are no more ninja from the village anymore." Kakashi explained.

"o- oh."

Later in on the day, they were nearing their destination. Then- in the blink of an eye- two ninja's were behind the party and attacking them. They attacked Kakashi and "supposedly" killed him, and went for naruto. Naruto- unable to move from fright just stood there, and Sasuke intercepted them and chained them to a tree. Sasuke then got on top of the ninjas and kicked them in the face. The ninja's unlinked there chains and headed for Naruto, and the other one headed for Akira, who was in front of Sakura and Tazuna. Akira grabbed the second ninja and swung him away- and then the Kakashi (who clearly isn't dead..) caught then and didn't allow then to get away. Kakashi then tied the nins to a tree. "Naruto, I didn't expect you to freeze like that- so I should have saved you sooner, I'm sorry that I got you injured. Sasuke- good job- Sakura- you too." He paused to make sure the ninja's were tied up good. "And Akira, I know why you mentioned about that village." Akira's eyes widened and she grabbed her headgear, (which is on her left arm- if you want to know..) the ribbon that she used to hide the symbol that was on it had been cut off.

"So- you're a survivor? And.." Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Akira said. "The Hokage knows where I'm from…. And yah, I'm.." She paused. "The only survivor."

Meanwhile Sasuke's eyes widened at what she said.

"The only survivor…" Sasuke thought, "Just like…"

"But that's not important now. Let's just get this mission back to where it was." Akira finished. They followed Akira's words and continued on. Sasuke slowed down and got beside Akira.

"You know… I know how you feel; I'm the only one in…" Sasuke was cut off.

"You know nothing. And you can understand nothing." Akira hissed at him. "You know nothing about what it's like, asshole." Akira sped up to catch with the others, leaving an insulted (ha ha..) Sasuke behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup. Someone got a kick in the face. Haha. Sooo, Review this time? I'll love you forever?!?


End file.
